Fate: Revisited
by shadowcaster01
Summary: Athalus thought that his new 'assignment' would help him regain his luck, but what was he really getting himself into?
1. Chapter 1

Althalus wandered through the large, empty house, hoping to find what he was looking for and then high-tail it out of there. All the halls and corridors looked similar, so much so, he doubted that it would be an easy job to handle. The amount of rooms seemed endless, and simply stretched out into the horizon, if a house could even have one of those. No wonder Ghend had given him this task. Such a search for an item like a 'book' would be near impossible. It could take him weeks to look for it.

Althalus had only covered a couple dozen rooms so far, and if he was right in his assumptions, it had hardly made a dent in the number remaining for him to search through. His footsteps echoed soundlessly in his head, and only there. As a professional thief, one had to make sure to be soundless; otherwise, what was the point?

The house was starting to concern him. It was quiet and deserted, granted that helped his task way more, but the layout and emptiness was giving him a bad feeling about it. Althalus frowned; he hoped that his luck wouldn't fail him now. He loved her dearly, but of late, she had given him the cold shoulder. He was slightly concerned that maybe she didn't appreciate him anymore. He needed her. Althalus had a reputation to live up to; after all, they didn't call him the greatest thief for nothing.

In the middle of his half musings Althalus stumbled upon an old, wooden door. He turned the brass knob, pushed it a fraction and the door creaked slightly in protest. He paused and waited for a few agonisingly slow moments, listening. When he heard no sound, Althalus swung the door wide and peered inside. There was a flight of stairs leading to an upper floor. Why a door was obscuring this, he wasn't sure. What Althalus was positive of was, if this 'book' was such a huge project that Ghend couldn't handle, there would have to be traps scattered throughout the perimeter.

Trying to remain cautious, and with a hammering heart, Althalus reached out with his bronze sword and tapped on the stairs in front of him. When there was no trigger pulled, he advanced forward…

At the top of the stairs was a small circular room in which there was only a bed. The ceiling was domed, and a window hung out to the side. Peering through the sill, there was a long drop to a seemingly endless chasm. Clouds were the only things visible below. Advancing back toward the middle of the room, a loud purring emanated from the bed. Almost as if on cue, the ceiling lit up and revealed a small, black cat, which woke up and turned to the intruder.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here -" it said in a distinctively feminine voice, before doing a double take. "Who are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The cat stared at the newcomer, obviously puzzled. It's startlingly emerald green eyes narrowed, and its nose wrinkled, as if in distaste. It – _she_ stood, tilting her head to the side.

"How did you get in here? Where is -" The cat gave up, jumped down from her perch on the bison covers and sauntered out of the room. Her voice trailed back through the doorway.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." She muttered, and then glanced back. "Well, aren't you coming?"

The second intruder followed the unusual talking cat down the stairs, in serious doubt of sanity. How could a cat possibly talk? Surely this was a dream, or even a hallucination, at most? Only time would tell…

At the foot of the stairs lay the body of a young man. Well, he wasn't _that_ young, more like at - or nearing - his prime. His sword lay by his side, on the bottom stair, where it was last used. He was slumped down on his side, on the hard, stone floor, arms flailed out as if he had tried to shield himself – although that had obviously failed. It also appeared as though he had fallen backwards against the wall, facing the stairs. A strange, fur tunic caught the watcher's eye, with weird ears poking out of the hood. Apart from this, the man looked fairly average, although still strange, to the newcomer. The man's head had the beginnings of a seriously large bruise peeking through the dark fringe on his forehead. He had been knocked out.

The cat stared at the body in disbelief. Shock lay behind her eyes as she continued to stare. The cat turned to the one behind her, a question forming.

"What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fate: Revisited 3

It was quiet, too quiet for this person's taste. There was a hallway – scratch that, a ridiculously long and _grand_ corridor. Every few metres there was a door; each one uniform with the rest, which would give any visitor a headache trying to navigate. The intruder stared, in an effort to find the end, but to no avail. It seemed that there was no end to this hall at all, making the situation even more worrisome than before. Only two words flitted to mind: _vanishing point_. Sighing wearily, the intruder continued onwards, hoping to find whoever it was who owned this place, and some answers.

Several hours later, there came a break in long line of doors, giving way to another hall, much shorter than the last. It was immediately decided that this one would be the best to follow. Setting off at an eager pace, the intruder saw a door that somehow differed from all that had been seen. Pushed ajar, the now wary visitor found a flight of stairs leading upward. As this person was preparing to ascend the steps, a noise resounded from behind. Startled, intruder slowly closed the door behind them and waited in the corner, heart hammering. After a few minutes, the door creaked open. The other person made no sound, and didn't even open it all the way first off either.

Trapped momentarily in between the door and the wall, the first stranger decided on a quick course of action. As the other intruder – or owner – came into view, the hidden one could hardly breathe. The door was thrust at them, knocking them in the head. The other figure slumped to the floor with a thud. Clatter sounded as the object they were holding fell to the ground, although it wasn't as loud as the now attacker had imagined it to be. It all happened in an instant, no more than a heartbeat. The person remaining stared in stunned silence, before hurrying as silently as possible up the stairs and out of sight, to ensure that when the other person regained consciousness they wouldn't be there to see it…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people! Sorry it took so long to update this, things got in the way and I couldn't find the time to do this...

Thanks for the review, although I wish there were more. Without further ado, here is the next installment of Fate: Revisited!

* * *

When Althalus came to, the first thing he heard was voices. Still not entirely awake, he couldn't understand what was being said; but from the sound of the tone, they were arguing over something. There were only two voices that he could discern through the thick fog of dull pain that now erupted in the back of his head; both sounded female. Trying to ignore the pain, Althalus forced himself to concentrate. The first voice, which sounded commanding and angry, was older. The second seemed slightly defensive, and clearly was younger.

Still unable to understand what exactly was being said, Althalus decided to abandon hearing for a moment and try his other senses. He was lying against something cold and hard, and his head seemed like it was slightly higher than the rest of his body; if the sharp cramps in his neck were any indication. Pain lanced through the back of his head and down his spine. His arms and legs weren't left out; they were throbbing dully, apart from his right arm, which felt as if a hot needle shot its way through his veins.

He guessed he was on the floor; the same unforgiving surface he was standing on - how long had it been? Althalus remembered the moments before waking up: the long dull corridors with an almost endless amount of doors. He knew that the task set for him by Ghend, although a desperate decision on Althalus' part, wasn't going to be easy. He had deduced that it might take him weeks, maybe even months, before he finally found this book thing that his temporary employer so desired.

Althalus thought back to the door with the staircase hiding behind it. An unusual feature; but then who was he to question the owner of this weird house? They were definitely rich, that was certain; which meant that this job felt a slight more comfortable. What had set him on edge was the fact that, in the day that Althalus had spent on the property, he hadn't seen traces of a living soul at all. It just felt wrong. Rich people didn't just abandon their houses. He thought back to his conversation with Ghend.

_Oh, that's right,_ he thought. _I was told this house was already deserted. How could I forget something as crucial as that?_

Althalus took in a deep breath to calm his thoughts, finally noticing once again the heavy, stale air that permeated the place. Aparently, this house had been empty for years, and the smell alone could tell a person that much.

He decided to take a chance and opened his eyes just a fraction, peering through his lashes. The sight that met his Althalus confirmed his previous musings. He was in the exact spot he remembered standing in before, well, this. Althalus was certain that he had thoroughly checked for traps prior to him starting up those stairs, but it seemed that he had misjudged yet again. He definitely was going to have a nice, long chat with his luck on this; who, he was sure, hated him for some unknown reason. If the guard dogs, paper box and Gosti's copper pennies weren't enough, this was the final straw! Althalus was now certain that his luck had left him, abandoned him; and this time, it was for good.

Althalus glanced around him while keeping stock still. The room was lit up, but not too much, but he was uncertain as to how it was being done. He could spot no torch of any kind against the walls. The room for the staircase was made of stone; the walls were slate grey, which only added to the gloom he was currently feeling. The wooden floor beneath him was strange. It shone as if it were polished bronze; but it was wood that he was seeing, not metal, and it confused him. He'd seen treated surfaces like this before, but they never looked so reflective. It was something Althalus berated himself for not noticing earlier, although he did have an excuse. He was too busy looking out for possible traps and searching for that stupid book, to actually be bothered to take note of the shiny floor.

A shout snapped Althalus out of his musings. From where and how he was positioned in the room, he couldn't see the two women who were also present. Making this observation a second time led him to one nagging question at the back of his mind, which soon evolved into several: Hadn't Ghend told him that this house was abandoned? If so, then how and why were these two in there with him? Were they hostile? The three unanswered questions rebounded in his brain repetitively, setting him on edge. Maybe one of the women here had caused his unconciousness, if so, then he was in a _very_ dangerous position right now. He hoped that his luck had suddenly changed her mind about him. He needed her now.

* * *

There you are, another chapter done. I'm going to post the next one hopefully tomorrow.

I'd love some reviews, I need to know what you all think of it!

Peace out :) !


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm really sorry, almost forgot I still had this one going... _

_(I've reposted this chapter with the changes suggested. From now on my A/N shall be in italics. Thankyou slytherinsal and Alyss Mainwaring for for your comments so far.)_

_I've got my next one set up, so here it is, Fate Revisited: 5_

Althalus came out of his deep and disturbing thoughts for a second time. As a desperate attempt to answer his questions, he could let the two know of his presence. But, if they were hostile, it could spell out a major amount of trouble on his part. He decided to try to listen in on their argument once again, hoping that he could at least glean some information on his current situation. Then, if things worked out, he could leave this dreaded house, get his money, and go back to what he does best. Althalus wasn't called the best thief for nothing.

Althalus frowned inwardly in concentration while keeping up the guise of being unconscious. Luckily the two women were too absorbed in their yelling match to be concerned with his presence, it was as if they hadn't realised that he was there. His ears buzzed with the noise the two were causing already. Even though their ignorance was a good sign, he didn't want to risk discovery if he tried to escape the situation. Althalus was, as yet, unsure of their capabilities.

He then noted that their 'conversation', which was hovering irritably over his comprehension, had become a whole lot quieter. The pair were no longer yelling, but it still sounded dangerously close to an argument.

Althalus strained his ears for a moment to understand what was being said.

"...this."

He paused, Althalus finally understood!

"...things weren't supposed to happen this way," the older voice was saying, somewhat calmly.

"I realise that, but how was _I_ supposed to know?" The younger voice sounded defensive again. "All I know, was that there was no one there - until someone was practically on top of me! I reacted."

Althalus was incredulous. That was the one who attacked him?

"It was still foolish, no matter how many times you explain yourself," the older one reprimanded. "How am I going to to fix this up now?" She sighed. "I doubt I'll be trusted after this incident, thanks to you."

"Don't put your blame on me _lady_," the younger one spat.

"You were hiding upstairs. Why not come down and greet your expected guests, rather than sneaking around and surprising them? If I were the one you wanted, I know that _I_ certainly wouldn't put too much faith in you." The tone in the younger woman's voice was almost venomous.

Silence followed that statement for several long minutes, and Althalus digested the information he'd just gathered. It seemed that the two had only just recently met, judging by the way the younger woman addressed her acquaintance. They weren't on the best of terms either. Apart from his own circumstances, he found himself wondering what might have caused all of this in the first place, surely there was more to it than he'd heard.

A shuffling sound alerted him that something had changed. Shadows obscured the little light that was in the room. Althalus almost held his breath, the women had come closer, and had begun to speak in low voices. He made sure to keep his eyes closed as he listened in yet again.

"So, what happens now?"

The younger one had asked this, with a curious tone in her voice. It had drifted from somewhere close to his left. A shadow fell on him.

"We can't just leave him here," she muttered indignantly, even closer this time.

"Well, _I_ obviously can't carry him, and I'm guessing that neither can you," the older one replied evenly, from almost right next to his left ear.

How they had crept up so close to him, so fast, was beyond him. It was a wonder that they hadn't noticed he was actually awake. Althalus was quite sure that chaos would have broken loose if they knew. He wasn't about to risk that, not yet.

* * *

Althalus didn't realise that he had fallen asleep until he came to, again, on the same unforgivably cold floor of the staircase room. His head, if it was possible, felt even worse than before. It took great effort to keep quiet and still; it was also difficult to ignore. He deduced that he may have had a concussion, which he didn't find too surprising, considering recent events.

Everywhere else, apart from his arm and back, had lessened to a dull ache. Althalus found it harder to concentrate this time, so he decided to wait a while, until he felt more coherent, before revealing himself to the other two who were near him.

The voices had stopped, and there was no indication of movement nearby. Althalus opened one eye warily, before following with the second. The women were gone. He mused on his situation once again: from the corridors, to his collapse, and then the voices he had woken up to on regaining his senses. It all happened so fast, it was unbelievable to think that a woman had bested him, one of the _best_ thieves, and knocked him out.

Looking up ahead of him, he finally understood what had happened. That girl had used the _door_ on him, not to mention that she actually took him by surprise. Althalus had been knocked unconscious before he had any time or chance to react. That in itself bothered him to a great extent. He was not amused, and his luck was scowling at him, of that he was sure. It had gone sour ever since the incident with the poorly decorated house in the lowlands and the other with the paper money.

Althalus glanced around for his fallen sword, and located it lying off to the side, slightly out of reach. He was sure that he had dropped it after being hit with the large door that hid the set of stairs behind it. Althalus wished desperately to gain at least some control over his situation, because this whole scenario had gone too far.

His mind made up, Althalus clutched his sword tightly, and turned to face the same flight of stairs that he had failed to ascend a while ago. He took a deep breath, drew himself to his full height, and prepared to scale the large, stone steps that led up to where he heard voices. Althalus would find out what was going on, and this time, he would make sure that things went _his_ way.

_There you have it. That's about the end of Althalus' musing for now, we'll finally be moving on the the main part of the story. I hope you enjoyed looking inside our favourite thief's head for a while, as I certainly did. I'll try to make these updates more regular, can't believe how long it's been... So, keep reading, post a comment, and so on. Analyse and critique if you must, constructive criticism is quite welcome._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Shadowcaster_


End file.
